


Breathe Me In

by loki_turned_tony_into_a_cat, NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Diplomacy Mission, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_turned_tony_into_a_cat/pseuds/loki_turned_tony_into_a_cat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: It's been five years since the paladins left Earth and Allura thinks it's time to spice things up. She tells the paladins of a planet that can grant sentient beings powers. Dubious at first, the paladins agree to travel to this planet so that they can up their combat game and become even closer to taking down the Galran empire. Secrets will be revealed, love found and lost, and some epic times to be had.





	1. Superpowers?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work ever. I have done a lot of editing for friends in the past but never had the guts to write something myself. So with the help of my good friend NyxRedfoxWinchester I have finally finally started writing again and it's taking me a lot of guts to actually post this. 
> 
> Anyway. You're not here to listen to me ramble. Please enjoy my fic. I do enjoy feedback so please don't be shy.  
> (More tags will be added as the fic progresses)  
> Thank you in advance!

“What?!” Lance exclaimed loudly.

“No freaking way!” Pidge said, her eyes glowing with excitement and curiosity, “How does that even work?!”

“I-is it safe?! That doesn’t sound like it is safe. Guys, I don't think it’s a good idea.” 

Keith just stared at the Princess, with one eyebrow arched.

Shiro looked warily at the princess, “Why?”

“Well there are many reasons I believe this world’s powers would be good for us. It will give all of you a fighting chance in one-on-one brute force combat. I know that some of you,” She gave a pointed look at Keith and Shiro, “are born for hand to hand combat and are very skilled in doing so, however, others” she sends a look over to Pidge and Lance, “aren’t built for such things. You are more skilled in long ranged combat or outwitting the enemy. You see, as well and good as those things are, Coran and I decided that we should at least give you all the offer to take advantage of what the planet has to offer.”

“Wait wait wait wait wait…. Back up Princess, You are telling me there is a planet that gives you… superpowers?” Lance looked at her like he expected her to correct him.

But she only nodded and said, “I suppose you could put it that way.”

Pidge looked like someone had given her the best present in the world, “So could I ask for like… TIME TRAVEL?!”

Allura laughed at the smaller girl's excitement, “Unfortunately Pidge, you cannot choose your abilities.”

“How does it work then?” Hunk’s curious voice peeked up from where he was stressing about the news.

“Well my boy! How it works is that the air on the planet actually is used as a sort of unlocking pheromone where, when you breathe it in, it naturally brings out your own personal-” Coran gets cut off by an enthusiastic Lance, “SUPERPOWERS!”

Coran chuckled good naturedly and Allura turned to Shiro and Keith. 

“Any objections from you two? It seems as though everyone else is on board.”

Keith and Shiro looked around, Lance and Pidge were both excitedly tittering about being real life superheroes and even Hunk relaxed a bit knowing it wouldn’t hurt. 

Shiro sighed and shrugged, “If it will make us better Paladins I don’t see why not.” then his face got hard as he looked at Allura, a look that was rarely seen, “ But, I need your word that none of this will have any harmful side effects. I won’t hurt my team to make us better.”

Allura nodded solemnly, “I understand Shiro. I promise this won’t hurt. When I went through it, it felt like drinking water after being particularly dehydrated.”

Shiro’s face melted into contentment, “Good. Keith? You are the last one with a vote. Whaddya say?”

Keith looked at the six excited faces looking at him and he sighed, “I guess.”

Lance and Pidge whooped and Allura clapped her hands together in excitement.

“Princess, what powers did you get?” Hunk asked, everyone around nodding realizing she hadn't told them the whole story yet.

“Ah well, as you all know Alteans are a shape shifting species. But those powers must be unlocked by the planet Xorprimnada. The planet isn't sentient like the Balmeras are but it is intelligent in an astral way. It unlocks gifts that lay dormant on your mind. It uses both personality and innate traits to form your gift into a usable tool. It is all very fascinating and I'm sure Coran could talk more in depth than I can. But for now we shall set a course for Xorprimnada.”

“Lead the way Princess.” Shiro smiled.

 

Three days later  they arrived in the Uxaplex system, home to Xorprimnada, or as Lance had dubbed it, “Stan Lee’s home world.”

“Get it? Because it makes superheros?” He’d said. Keith had to stifle a laugh but no one else was amused. Keith kicked himself for thinking all of Lance’s bad jokes were funny. 

When they landed Allura advised them to stay on board while she and Coran spoke to the inhabitants. Lance and Pidge could barely sit still.

“I bet I’m gonna end up with like plant powers, like my lion. Green and I would be like doubly bonded then.”

“Unless I get water powers and Blue and I would be just as bonded as you two.”

“Oooh I bet Lance gets the chick repellant super power.” Pidge teased 

Lance only shrugged, “Meh, that would suck but only because it is a lame power, I could make do with just being surrounded by Vitamin D.” He added a wink to the end of his sentence and Pidge gagged.

Keith blushed.

“I bet Shiro is gonna get Dad super powers. Like he’ll be able to attack with Grill powers and bad puns. His defence will be his long white socks and white new balance shoes.” Pidge started rattling off making everyone laugh and Shiro groan.

“And Keith! Keith will have some sort of black magic where he can like reanimate dead carcasses or something.”

“What about Hunk?” Lance asked slyly.

“Oh Hunk is easy. Hunk would have some sort of healing thing. He is such a mom how could he not?” 

That was when Allura and Coran walked back in the ship with happy faces.

“Are you ready paladins?”


	2. Say bungalow ten times fast

The paladins walked out of the castle and looked around, the planet itself was beautiful. The sky was a dark maroon and the foliage was all blue and silver. It looked like an inverted painting. There were bird-like creatures flying through the skies and things that looked like dog sized armadillos meandering through the sky blue grass. 

Keith didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until his lungs started screaming for air. He thought to himself,  _ This is it. I open my mouth and then I become a.. Superhero? No... more like a mutant. _ He decided to just do it, after all, he was already part Galra. How much more of a mutant could he get? He took a deep breath in through his nose and his lungs were satisfied. 

He breathed regularly for about 30 ticks until he understood what Allura was talking about. He felt amazing. He felt revitalized, like he’d finally gotten enough sleep and could kill any Galra who stepped in his path. 

He looked over to see his fellow paladins must’ve felt the same. He could see the look on their faces. The look of finally feeling like they hadn’t spent 5 years in space with little to no sleep trying to defeat a Galactic superpower. 

He looked over at Pidge who kept looking herself over trying to see if anything was changing yet. 

“How long does this usually take?” She half asked half whined to Allura. 

“1-2 weeks depending on your size. Pidge, you will most likely have unlocked your true self in just a week,” Allura replied.

She fell to her knees, “Nooooooooooo!!! WEEKS???!!!! THAT'S GONNA BE LIKE…… 604,800 ticks.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all shown to their bungalows by a couple of Ambassadors of Xorprimnada, Keith and Shiro shared a room with two small mattresses on the floor and an abundance of blankets, the window looking out to the foreign planet had a wondrous view with bodies of glassy green water and the silvery colored grass. “Keith will you be okay for a bit while I go take care of some things?” Keith nods, thinking he’ll probably go explore that lake a little later. Shiro tells him he’ll be back when he can and leaves Keith to his own devices. He pats his side to make sure his bayard is still there and sets out to explore Xorprimnada. He’s glad to have a little alone time. Meanwhile Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were shown to their shared room which didn’t seem to even have a bed, just many blankets and pillows strewn artfully about the floor. They all stood in the doorway in disbelief for a moment before Pidge grabbed an armful of blankets and brought them into the farthest corner away from Lance and Hunk.

“The fact that I have to share a room with you guys is bad enough, but they can’t even give us a real BED?!” She pouts as she arranges her blankets into a sort of nest. 

Hunk flops onto a pile of pillows, “I think this is kinda cool! It’s like a sleepover!” Lance walks around the rest of the room checking everything out. He opens a door, “At least we have our own bathroom. With a jacuzzi!”

Pidge jumps up, “What, really!? I CALL FIRST DIBS.”

Lance pouts, “But I found it!” He looks to Hunk gesturing wildly, “Hunk tell her! Finders keepers!” 

Hunk ponders this a moment, “I think Dibs overrides Finders Keepers.” He shrugs his shoulders, “Either way I get it second.” 

Lance’s jaw drops, “NO FAIR.” Hunk just smiles at him sheepishly, Lance’s eyes dart around, then brighten as he has a brilliant idea. “I’m just gonna go use Keith’s!” he says as he runs out the door. 

Pidge looks at Hunk. “This isn’t gonna end well.”

Lance walked directly into Shiro and Keith’s bungalow, “Keith? Shiro?” Huh, looks like neither of them were around, Lance shrugs. Just means he gets to use the jacuzzi without Keith trying to fight him about it. He walks into the bathroom and starts stripping off his clothes, swinging the door shut behind him. He turns on the water and continues stripping, not noticing the door didn’t latch all the way. He sees an array of soaps and oils on the counter with some weird square objects piled on a plate. Lance picks one up and examines it. It smells good. Huh. He throws it in the tub and it starts foaming gently. Lance squeals in delight. “It’s a bath bomb!” he whispers excitedly. He hears a noise outside the door, he turns to it noticing it’s slightly ajar. Before he’s able to do anything, like put his clothes back on, the door starts swinging open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe


	3. Lance is naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys! I've been super busy with work and roommates and just general stress. No worries though I have the next chapter written already so be ready for that in a week ;)

Keith was running back to civilization. Sure this planet was beautiful, but there were just too many weird creatures on this planet. He turned to look behind him again, the strange looking crab monkey seemed to have lost interest in following him. He stood a few meters away from his bungalow with his hands on his knees, panting. If Lance was there Keith probably would’ve turned to face the weird six-eyed beast no problem, he’s always brave when he’s trying to show o--  He cut off that thought process abruptly then shook his head trying to clear it. No more thoughts about Lance. He promised himself that years ago. He stood up straight with a sigh and walked inside with a resigned look on his face. He started taking his armor off and then suddenly he heard a high pitched squeak coming from the bathroom. Sweet Voltron, was there a terrifying crab monkey in his bathroom? He grabbed his bayard, activating it and walked slowly toward the bathroom. Opening the door slowly he looked up to see--

Keith turned scarlet. 

Lance was wearing nothing but his underwear.

_ If it could even be called that,  _ Keith thought to himself noticing how little fabric was there. He could see just about everyt-

“Keith! What the FUCK!? GET OUT!” 

Keith looked up to see Lance’s face crimson red, he whipped around cursing that he was still wearing what Lance dubbed ‘the Altean UnderArmour’. 

“What in Altea are you doing in my bathroom?” Keith gritted out.

“I was making an attempt to seduce you.” Lance said sardonically.

Keith whips his head around to look at him, “Wha-”

Lance screeches, “I was being SARCASTIC, DIPSHIT. CLOSE THE DOOR!”

Mechanically Keith closes the door behind him. He blinks a few times in disbelief, puts his armor back on, and leaves the bungalow in search of Pidge. He makes his way to the bungalow he believes she’s staying in and knocks. “Pidge, if you’re there we have a code blue.” A few seconds pass and Hunk opens the door. “Hey Keith, Pidge went down to the lake to get some samples to test when we go back to the castle. What’s a code blue?” 

Keith looks around nervously, “Uhhh... it’s hard to explain.”

“Does it have to do with Lance?” He asks knowingly, a small grin on his face.

Keith blushed furiously. “N-No. I don’t see how you could-- Maybe YOU have a crush on Lance and you’re just pinning it on me to make yourself seem less suspicious! Aha! I’ve got you all figured out Hunk.” Keith said squinting suspiciously at Hunk.

“Who said anything about a crush?” Hunk asked, smirk deepening. Keith’s eyes widened and then he slumped as if defeated. “Hey don’t worry buddy. I won’t tell Lance. Your secret is safe with me.” Hunk patted Keith’s shoulder gently, “In fact, if you wanna talk about it, I’m free to anytime.” 

Keith looks up at Hunk hesitantly, worrying his hands in front of himself. “Are you sure you won’t tell Lance? I mean you guys are best friends. Don’t you tell each other everything?” 

Hunk shrugs, “We all have our secrets. I don’t want to out yours just because I heard something I wasn't supposed to.”

“Thanks Hunk. I think I’m gonna go find Pidge. Catch you later.” Keith turned to go down by the lake yet again, hoping Pidge didn’t run into one of those crab monkeys.

Hunk shut the door excitedly and braced himself against it, grinning maniacally. “I have to tell Pidge.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening when Pidge returned from her explorations Hunk was waiting for her. Pidge walked in, set a small parcel down on the table next to the door and suddenly was ambushed. 

“PIDGE. Keithsaidtherewasacodeblue!” Hunk had grabbed her shoulders, his eyes as wide as saucers and gasping for breath. “At first I was confused ‘cause like what could be a code blue right? BUT THEN. I figured out what it meant but I was skeptical because like  _ rivals  _ right? But then Keith thought I liked Lance and then I KNEW.” Deep inhale. “SOOOO then I asked him about it and he confirmed what I thought annnnnd blue means Lance and Keith said blue which MEANS-”

Pidge just looked at Hunk in shock, not able to interject.

“It MEANS Keith likes  _ Lance _ . But I KNOW things. Things I shouldn’t talk about. Things that Lance would KILL me if I said,” Hunk looked around worriedly now like he was afraid Lance was gonna pop out of the walls. But Pidge’s eyes widened and she grabbed Hunk’s shoulders now. “Hunk. What do you know?” She got really close to Hunk’s face and whispered urgently, “What. Do. You. Know.” Hunk whimpered slightly.

He mumbled something, barely audible. 

Pidge squinted and got a little closer to Hunk’s face. “What did you say…?” she whispered menacingly.

“I-I said… LancehasacrushonKeith.”

Pidge let go of Hunk, and he fell to the ground with a dull thump. She stared into the distance in shock, then slowly a small slightly evil grin came over her features. She looked down to the slightly ruffled Hunk. “My dearest Hunk. You know what this calls for, right?” Hunk looked at her befuddled. “It means, this calls for a bit of meddling.”


	4. Hatchet and Clonks

Two days later Hunk and Lance went into the city to do some window shopping. Lance was inspecting some multi-tool with laser attachments when Hunk had a brilliant idea. One he knew Pidge would be proud of. He used his stealthiness to make his way to the far corner of the shop, away from Lance to make a quick call to Pidge. 

“Gunderson’s Hacking and Repair, we got the smarts  _ and  _ the parts. Whatcha need?” 

Hunk snorted. “It’s me. Grab Keith and meet me at Hatchet and Clonks. I have a fantastic idea.”

“Say no more you wonderful hunk of…. Hunk. Is it a meddling plan? Do I need to bring snacks?”

“Just get over here and I’ll explain it when you get here!” Hunk whispered urgently and hung up as he noticed Lance meandering towards him.

“Who ya talkin to Hunky-boi?” Lance asked, trying to peek around Hunk to see, then smiled devilishly. “Are they cute?” 

Hunk grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a rock with some alien script painted elegantly on it. “See! Nothing! Just. Rock!” Lance looked skeptical then pouted. “Man I was hoping we’d be getting a hint of our cool powers by now. I’m hoping I get teleportation. Like, how cool would that be!? Hungry? Teleport to the kitchen. Bathroom? Teleport to the toilet! Tired? BOOM. You’re in bed!” By the end Lance’s hand gestures were all up in Hunk’s space and Hunk was trying to dodge his movements.

“Or! Or. I could teleport away from your hands so I don’t accidentally become a training dummy.” Hunk replied backing away with his hands raised up in surrender. 

Lance had the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry buddy. I’m just really excited. What kind of powers do you think you’ll get? Or Shiro?”

“Hm. I dunno. I’ll be fine with most any power. I’m not too picky. Shiro though, I think Shiro’s gonna get some kind of telekenisis. He’s so headstrong.” Hunk paused looking to Lance for dramatic effect, “Get it? Headstrong. He’ll be able to lift thing with his min-” Lance’s face still looked blank. “Nevermind. Anyway, what kind of powers do you think everyone will get?”

Lance looked thoughtful for a moment and absently ran his fingers over a couple painted stones. “I think Pidge will get some kind of tech power. She’s so smart.” He said with admiration and pride in his voice. “And Keith… Hm. He’ll probably get a power relating to fire.”

Hunk looked knowingly at Lance, expecting him to say something about how he’s ‘hot’ or something even about Red. But Lance surprised him by quietly saying, “He’s so passionate.” Hunk then  _ knew _ . It wasn’t just a crush. Lance then looked abruptly up at Hunk. “And I mean. He’s such a hot head.” 

Hunk nods slightly in acknowledgement. Thinking maybe they shouldn’t meddle now. Crushes are one thing, but love. Love is a whole other level. Just then the door chimes and in walks Pidge with her arm intertwined with Keith’s. Keith doesn’t look pleased and Hunk knows she only has her arm wrapped around him so that she could drag him here. Yet, Hunk gets a feeling someone  _ else _ won’t see it that way. He looks to Lance’s face which is pointedly turned away from where Pidge and Keith walked in and his face suddenly stony and closed off. Hunk looks to Pidge and tries to convey with his eyes that the mission is a no go but she seems utterly oblivious. Pidge basically skips over to where Hunk and Lance are, dragging Keith along. “Hey guys! I checked this place out yesterday, but I had to come back and get the combustible nano-chips. You never know when you need to remotely blow up all your files!” Keith finally wriggles his arm free and brushes his arm off like he was trying to rid it of girl cooties. Pidge looks at Hunk, then at Lance and her eyes light up in understanding. “Hey Hunk? Can you come help me find the ones we’ll need for the castle ship?” She doesn’t even wait for a response when she grabs Hunk’s hand and yanks him to the other side of the shop. Lance is still staring very intently at the painted stones and rearranging them in order of the colors in the rainbow. Keith awkwardly shifts from foot to foot. 

“I don’t even know why she brought me along if she just needed Hunk’s help.” Keith muttered. 

Lance slightly nodded. Why was he even so upset? He didn’t have the right to be. If Pidge wanted to hang on Keith, who was he to stop her. Not even his problem. 

Keith stepped closer to Lance to inspect the colorful stones. He picked up one towards the top of the row, painted in red. He flips it over, then chuckles. Lance risks glancing over and sees a small smile at the corner of Keith’s lips. It’s rare to see Keith smiling and Lance savors the moment before curiosity gets the best of him. “What’s so funny?”

Keith gestures to the rock, then sets it back where he found it. “I took instructions from a rock.”

Lance’s brow furrows for a second before his eyes widen in surprise. “You can read that?”

Now it was Keith’s turn to look confused, “You can’t?”

Lance picked up the rock that Keith had just had and inspected it even closer. “Nope. I can’t. It’s some kind of alien language.” 

Keith looked at him in a mixture of disbelief and suspicion. “Lemme see that again.” He grabs for the rock and brushes against Lance’s hand. Lance shivers at the contact and pulls his hand close to himself.

Keith renews his inspection of the rock. He holds it far away and then really close to his face. “Yeah this just looks like English to me.”

Lance isn’t quite sure Keith isn’t pulling a fast one on him. “Mhm. So what’s it say then, Mister I-can-read-alien?” 

Keith points to the side facing up. “Well this side says ‘flip me over’,” so he flips the rock, “and this side says ‘you just took instructions from a rock’.” 

Lance snorts in disbelief, grinning slightly. “Yeah right. Then what’s this rock say?” Lance points to the blue one.

Keith picks that one up as well. “It says ‘bite me’.” 

Lance rolls his eyes, “Now I know you’re just pulling my leg. How about this one.” He points to the purple one. 

Keith places both of the rocks back and doesn’t even pick up the purple one before he turns bright red. “Uh.” 

Lance is definitely interested. What could be so bad that it has the unflappable red paladin blushing? “What? What is it?”

“Uh, we’ll just skip that one.”

“Well now you gotta tell me!” 

“I’d rather not.”

“Keith, c'mon dude. Please!”

“Lance.”

“Keith!”

Keith turns like he’s gonna walk away and Lance reaches out to grab his arm, but stops himself. Then he decides to let it go. “I’ll be in my bungalow.” he says quietly before he turns to leave.

Keith turns around and watches Lance leave the shop looking upset. Keith sighs and looks down at the purple painted rock. He picks up the rock, pays for it and returns to his own bungalow.


End file.
